


Кнут

by szelena



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season 2 (Timeless), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Хью и Пол решают попробовать одну практику из их прошлого.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 4





	Кнут

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: ~полгода спустя после событий второго сезона

Репликатор сигналит о завершении заданной операции. Пол берет увесистую рукоять, а длинный хвост, сплетенный из тонких полосок кожи со стуком спадает вниз. Кнут без единого следа потертостей и зацепок, совершенно новый. В отличие от того, что был сдан в утилизацию полтора года назад. Рука Пола дрожит. Они уже обсуждали все не раз, и он хочет этого до пятен перед глазами, но чувство нереальности происходящего накрывает все сильнее.

— Пол, любимый мой, ты точно этого хочешь? — Хью кладет ему голову на плечо. обнимая со спины. — Прямо сейчас?

— Да. Да, сейчас. — Пол поворачивается к нему и целует в губы, в челюсть, в шею, поглаживает спину свободной рукой. — Очень хочу, только еще не до конца могу поверить, что это правда происходит.

Хью улыбается и накрывает пальцы, сжимающие кожаную рукоятку, своими. 

— Чтобы ты поверил, надо начать. В конце концов, ведь это для нас не ново. — Он чувствует, что рука Пола все так же дрожит, поглаживает ее и добавляет, — Не совсем ново.

“Не совсем” — верное уточнение. Пол слишком обжегся однажды, слепо полагая, что все само собой будет по-прежнему. Сейчас они по кирпичику отстраивают родной дом, пострадавший от катастрофы. И Пол очень хочет, чтобы сегодня был положен еще хотя бы один. Его взгляд падает на новые кроваво-красные мотки веревки, брошенные на простыне. Внутри все вздрагивает. Он делает пару шагов к кровати, кладет кнут и сам садится на край.

— Хью, иди ко мне.

Тот подходит, попутно стягивая футболку, а Пол просто сгребает его в охапку, утыкаясь лицом в живот и поглаживает спину и изгиб поясницы. Хью кладет руки ему на плечи.

— Пол, мы всегда можем остановиться, если…

— Дорогой, вроде как сейчас я должен говорить это тебе, а не наоборот. Это ты скоро будешь обездвиженный, беззащитный и всячески мной замучанный.

— Да. Именно. Я просто вижу, как тебя трясет. — Он ерошит светлые волосы и Пол давится воздухом, — И не только от возбуждения.

— Просто. — Пол целует его живот, в начало дорожки темных жестких волос. — Просто давай попробуем.

Хью кивает, одним движением стягивает свободные штаны и опускается перед ним на колени. Он возбужден до боли и рот Пола мгновенно наполняется слюной от такого зрелища, но этим он займется позже. Нужно соблюсти правила игры.

Пол не глядя нащупывает ошейник, лежащий рядом с веревками. Хью слегка запрокидывает голову, подставляясь ближе, и сердце ухает куда-то вниз, от чувства полного доверия и открытости. _Это_ тело не знает никаких фантомных болей в шее, и хотя разум помнит все, сам Хью относится к этому, на удивление, проще. Пол прекрасно помнит свою истерику в их первую ночь после воссоединения, и не уверен, что она не повторится. Но он хочет наконец вернуть контроль им обоим. Пол застегивает ошейник и думает только о том, какой Хью красивый и весь _его_, ни на долю секунды не вспоминая о смерти, и это маленькая победа.

Пол притягивает его к себе, усаживая на колени, целует долго и глубоко, проводит языком по зубам, небу, и Хью стонет ему в губы. Пол гладит загривок, задевая ошейник, зарывается пальцами в слегка отросшие волосы на затылке, и не знает, чью дрожь чувствует. Возможно, обоих. Он нехотя отрывается от Хью и тихо говорит:

— Ложись, мой хороший.

Что бы из этого всего сегодня не вышло в итоге, они оба чувствуют, что главное осталось неизменным. В этом нет ни доли унижения или ранящей грубости. Это прежде всего о доверии. Отдаться партнеру в абсолютную власть или получить ее. Пол до сих пор не может точно объяснить, почему это так важно, и рад, что Хью объяснять ничего не нужно.

Хью ложится на живот, со стоном впечатываясь в простыни, едва сдерживаясь чтобы не начать тереться об них до боли напряженным членом. 

— Потерпи немного, — Пол берет лежащий рядом моток веревки, легко гладит Хью по пояснице, Хью дрожит. — Я никогда не был хорош в вязании этих чертовых узлов, и, наверное, все забыл. 

— Я уверен, ты справишься. В конце концов, на потом есть ножницы. 

— Ты такой красивый, — невпопад отвечает Пол, обматывая левое запястье веревкой. Оно кажется тонким и даже хрупким, хотя Хью всегда был гораздо сильнее его. Пол заканчивает с первым узлом, садится на Хью верхом, чтобы дотянуться до другой руки и от ощущения веса и трения грубой ткани штанов о спину, Хью тихо воет  
уткнувшись в подушку. Едва повернув голову он произносит:

— Завяжи мне глаза. Пожалуйста. 

Пол бросает худо-бедно завязанный узел, и берет платок с тумбочки. 

— Все, что хочешь. 

Он завязывает Хью глаза плотной тканью, и того уже ведет от этих бережных прикосновений и ожидания контраста. Кнут больше не в его поле зрения, осталась только темнота и абсолютное доверие. 

Пол перемещается к дальнему краю кровати, скоро Хью чувствует, что ноги тоже привязаны. Он вслушивается в каждый шорох, ожидая дальнейших действий, но тут раздается голос Пола:

— У тебя очень хороший слух, и я рискую быть предсказуемым. Пожалуй, так не интересно. 

Комнату заполняют ревущие звуки индастриала. Как бы Хью не любил, например, оперу, но в мнении о том, что именно такая музыка буквально создана для секса, они с Полом совпадают. 

Рукоятка кнута, хотя и совсем не потрепанная, ощущается в руке так знакомо. Сам Пол уже тоже возбужден буквально до боли и плотно сидящие штаны из грубой ткани никак не помогают, но он не касается себя даже на мгновение. Это часть игры. Сейчас все внимание достанется Хью. Он бросает взгляд на свечи, зажигалку, колесо вартенберга, блестящее зазубринами в ярком свете каюты. Хью все равно с завязанными глазами, а он сам хочет видеть все как можно лучше. Сейчас кажется, это не протянется долго, но с другой стороны, изголодавшееся тело может реагировать как угодно. 

— Готов?

— Блядь, да, Пол, пожалуйста, я уже… 

Пол слабо замахивается, стараясь регулировать силу удара, и рукоятка впечатывается в спину. И еще. И еще. Хью стонет, и от этих звуков уже крепко ведет. С такого ракурса не видно передней части плеча, переходящей в ключицу, где был рваный рельефный шрам. Не видно, что это тело совсем новое. Об этом легко забыть, ведь реагирует оно так же, пока что во всяком случае. Пол наклоняется, не выпуская кнута, кусает и широко лижет вдоль позвоночника, и едва оторвавшись, тут же бьет, на этот раз сложенным в несколько раз плетеным хвостом, по блестящей от слюны коже. Подобное происходило, пожалуй, два года назад, а Полу кажется, что вчера. Сейчас так легко поверить, что ничего не было. Самый страшный сон, после которого он проснулся рядом с Хью.

— Ты как, в порядке? — Пол поглаживает его по шее вдоль ошейника.

— Да, — Хью выглядит просто невыносимо _принадлежащим ему_, — да, можешь сильнее. 

Пол хмыкает. 

— Сильнее, говоришь. А как на счет свечей?

— Д...Давай. Просто продолжай, пожалуйста.

— Что именно продолжать? — Пол наклоняется к самому уху, целует в висок, в челюсть, не прекращая вести рукояткой по пояснице. Хью всхлипывает.

— Ебать, ты издеваешься.

— Ну нет, дорогой, ебать я тебя конечно буду, но позже.

Хью давится смехом, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям. Пол на несколько секунд отстраняется, заставляя мучиться ожиданием в полной темноте, затем возвращается с свечой и зажигалкой. Благодаря звучащей музыке, даже звук щелчка остается неразличим для Хью, и когда горячий воск капает между лопаток, он кричит. Едва воск застывает, Пол сдирает его и ведет по чувствительной коже зазубренным колесом, кое-где царапая до крови. Потом — это одна секунда работы регенератора, но он знает, Хью не захочет. Это ощущения, последствия которых смакуются не один день, и сладкое чувство саднящей спины, если свести лопатки, хорошо знакомо ему самому. Он капает воском еще, наклоняя свечу, чувствует тепло огня на своих пальцах, нежно гладит бок, переходя на бедро, капает на его внутреннюю сторону. Хью тихо стонет от каждой капли, а когда Пол одновременно бьет тяжелой рукояткой по заднице, воет в подушку. 

— Ты издаешь такие восхитительные звуки, не сдерживайся, пожалуйста.

Пол проводит колесом вдоль всего позвоночника, продолжая закапывать воском подрагивающую спину. Кое-где воск уже собрался в большие корочки. Пол тянется к тумбочке, там стоит недопитый стакан с водой. Только сейчас вспомнив про лед, он думает, что это неплохая альтернатива, и сразу после новых капель воска, просто выливает воду сверху, доводя Хью до криков контрастами и неожиданностью.

— Блядь, Пол, это лучшее. 

— Я рад, что тебе нравится. 

Пол задувает почти полностью догоревшую свечку, размазывает воду по всей спине, параллельно сдирая подсохшие восковые корочки. Наваливается всем весом, кусая в шею и загривок, спускается ниже, вылизывая и вгрызаясь спину. От поглаживания нежной кожи внутренней стороны бедра Хью всхлипывает, выгибаясь навстречу. Пол сдирает засохший воск и там, а затем наклоняется и кусает тугие мышцы хорошо замученной задницы. Пол думает, что возможно, его уже не хватает на изобретательность и игры в неожиданность, но удержаться не может и касается языком сжатой пульсирующей дырки, лижет и проталкивается внутрь, когда Хью со стоном расслабляется и подается навстречу, насколько это позволяет фиксация веревками. 

— Ах ты ж… блядь, Пол, выеби меня наконец, я не могу… 

— Можешь, — Пол резко отстраняется, поглаживая расцарапанную спину, — Все будет, мой прекрасный, чуть позже. Хочешь перевернуться и продолжить?

— Ох да, — Хью часто дышит, — Иначе мой член протрет в простыне дыру.

Пол смеется:

— Давай проверим, может это уже произошло. Будешь отрабатывать натурой порчу имущества, в случае чего.

Обоих буквально ведет от ощущений и эмоций и дурацкие шутки лезут сами собой. 

— Я конечно не в восторге, но придется тебя перевязать, — голос Пола раздается чуть дальше, и Хью чувствует прикосновения к щиколоткам. — Сейчас я справлюсь с узлами еще хуже. 

— В следующий раз реплицируй наручники.

— Я думал, но это не так красиво. 

— Тогда справляйся с этим ебаным макраме быстрее, мой дорогой эстет, я уже не могу. 

— Да что ты говоришь.

Пол отвязывает вторую ногу и думает, что пока все идет восхитительно легко. Как должно быть, как было. Тогда.

Когда он наконец заканчивает возиться с веревками, голову уже хорошо ведет. Хью перед ним такой открытый, покорный и абсолютно доверяющий. Пол старается не забывать дышать. Они оба возбуждены настолько, что кажется, от оргазма отделяет одно прикосновение, но это не так, тело и разум слишком тонут в количестве ощущений для этого. 

Пол берет новую свечу, поджигает фитиль, и какое-то время просто смотрит, заставляя Хью мучаться неизвестностью. Пол неосознанно отводит взгляд от левого плеча, абсолютно гладкого, без единой царапины. Что он делает? Пытается поверить, что ничего не было? Но это же самый настоящий тупик. Наконец Пол подносит свечу ближе к коже, к тому самому месту, где он помнит выпуклый рваный шрам. Так хочется залить плечо воском и забыть о своей потере, и о своей боли, о том как он был один, и встречал образ Хью только в мицелии, и думал, что сходит с ума, и о том, как израненная джасепп рука растворилась в сияющую пыль, но это тело действительно новое, и забыть никогда не удастся. Воск капает на гладкую кожу. Пальцы касаются абсолютно новой рукояти кнута. Пол крупно вздрагивает, и свеча обжигает пальцы. Он бездумно гасит ее открытым огнем в ладонь, даже не поморщившись. Воск на коже Хью застывает корочкой. Пол сдирает ее, проводя обожженной рукой от ключицы к плечу. Рука дрожит. Он тихо всхлипывает.

— Пол? Пол, ты в порядке? — Если бы не завязанные глаза и грохот музыки, Хью бы среагировал раньше. — Компьютер, выключить звук!

В воцарившейся тишине слышны глухие рыдания и сердце Хью падает куда-то вниз. 

— Пол, пожалуйста, поговори со мной. И развяжи меня.

Чертова беспомощность. Сейчас эта деталь игры оказывается крайне мешающей. Возбуждение пропадает мгновенно, хотя после недавних ощущений все еще слегка ведет. Пожалуй, рано было для этой затеи… 

— Прости. — Пол стаскивает повязку с его глаз и Хью щурится от непривычно яркого света. — Прости, я все испортил. 

— Нет, просто скажи, что случилось…

— Я … скучал по этому. Я так сильно по этому скучал, и понял только теперь. 

Пол смотрит мимо него, вытирает текущие слезы.

Хью на пробу дергает рукой, и веревка поддается. Пол никогда не был хорош в вязании узлов, и волнение это только усугубило. Наконец Хью выпутывается из привязи, садясь на кровати и тихонько касается плеча Пола.

— Я тоже скучал.

Пол мотает головой, все так же не глядя на него:

— Ты — не так. Ты … никогда себе не запрещал, да? — Пол наконец поворачивается, встречаясь с обеспокоенным взглядом партнера. — Ты тогда был в этом чертовом мицелии и… не запрещал, да?

Хью кивает:

— Не запрещал. Но и не то что бы особенно об этом думал. — Он поглаживает Пола по напряженной спине, тот не отстраняется, но и не расслабляется ни на мгновение. 

— А я тебя похоронил. — Голос Пола звучит глухо, как у человека, который уже не может плакать. — Я… скучал по тебе безумно, в… глобальном смысле, и по каждой бытовой мелочи, но… скучать по этим блядским сессиям казалось каким-то кощунством. Хотя я скучал, и по ним тоже, только… запрещал себе. Ты видел, я сохранил все до единой твои вещи. Все, что касалось нас… кроме этого. 

— Ох, Пол, — Хью берет его лицо в ладони, — любимый мой, посмотри на меня. Мы из плоти и крови, здесь нет никакого кощунства. Это была часть нашей жизни. И будет, если ты захочешь. Потому что это не просто какое-то физическое взаимодействие, а проявление наших чувств. Ты скучал. И не нужно себя за это ругать.

Пол роняет голову ему на плечо, сгребая в объятия, такие крепкие, что тяжело дышать. Хью гладит его по голове, ерошит волосы и добавляет:

— Я люблю тебя, мой хороший. Мне так жаль, что ты это все пережил, и что многое приходится строить заново. И в этом есть моя вина, и…

— Вот только не начинай свое любимое про вину. Я тоже могу, про свою. Лучше скажи, что мы с этим справимся.

— Мы обязательно справимся.

— Люблю тебя.

Пол целует его куда-то в шею, а когда слегка отстраняется, Хью замечает обожженные руки. Он бережно накрывает сильно покрасневшую ладонь своей, почти не касаясь. 

— Так и знал, что регенератор нельзя убирать далеко.

Пол улыбается.

— Хоть в чем-то я могу тебе предложить стабильность.

Кнут лежит змеистым клубком в дальнем углу кровати. Он обязательно станет не менее потертым, чем его предшественник, через какие-нибудь пару лет.


End file.
